Problem: If $9a + 8b + 9c = -9$, what is $81c + 72b + 81a$ ?
Answer: $= 81a + 72b + 81c$ $= (9) \cdot (9a + 8b + 9c) $ $= (9) \cdot (-9) $ $= -81$